


Insert Title Here Because I Can't Think Of One

by fallingjustanotherwaytofly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Overly Dramatic, and hella gay, it's so cheesy it hurts tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingjustanotherwaytofly/pseuds/fallingjustanotherwaytofly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima said no, Yamaguchi cries, Tanaka and Nishinoya try and fix it, this story is painfully cheesy and dramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Title Here Because I Can't Think Of One

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the grammatical mistakes and the story itself. Enjoy!

"No." was all Tsukki had said to Yama after the heartfelt confession that Yama had planned and stressed over for an entire week. Building up the courage to tell his best, and only, friend that he was hopelessly in love with him was a painstakingly difficult challenge. The fear of rejection that had made him put off the confession for years. He had spent all of that time praying, pleading to God that Tsukki felt the same way. But all he got was an emotionless “no” without any explanation. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. After all, what would Tsukki find appealing in him? He wasn't special, wasn't talented, and certainly was anything but attractive. He honestly couldn't think of a single appealing thing about himself. He was just "Tsukki's annoying little follower" as everyone had put it over the years. He was delusional for thinking someone as perfect as Tsukki would ever fall for him. 

 

Yama responded with a soft laugh that lacked any mirth at all and said, "Sorry, Tsukki." It was all he could say, the only thing he knew how to say when it came to Tsukki. 

He could feel the tears building up in the corners of his eyes, dangerously close to spilling over any second. He grabbed his bags and ran out of the empty locker room. The last thing he wanted Tsukki to see was him crying like a baby. 

He stopped running once he found a bench on the other side of the school. Before he sat down, he looked around to make sure he was alone. And he was. All alone again. He began to cry harder than he had ever cried before. He was so stupid, he thought. He was as pathetic as everyone else was to Tsukki. His cries turned into sobs that he desperately tried to muffle by covering his mouth with his hands. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya were making their way back to the gym. They both had managed to forget their bags in the locker room. As they were walking they heard the sound of someone crying. They looked over and saw Yama about 15ft away sobbing uncontrollably. The two immediately ran over and sat down on either side of the younger boy. They had never talked to Yama much due to the fact that he was always around Tsukki, who they couldn't stand. But they knew how motivated Yama was and that he was a very kind person, unlike the asshole he hung out with. They never understood how he could put up with the blond giant. 

"Hey, Yamaguchi, are you ok?" Tanaka asked in a hush tone as he laid one of his hands gently on Yama's right shoulder. "Yeah, who made you cry? Do we need to beat someone up for you?" Nishinoya said in an angry tone with a hint of enthusiasm. Yama was surprised at how much the two cared. He had never talked to the older boys much and didn't think they noticed him. "Tsukki... I told him... I told him that I like him and- and- all he said was "no". He didn’t even give me an explanation! I'm such an idiot!" Yama managed to choke out between broken sobs. "That bastard! Why is he such an ass to everybody!?" Tanaka shouted. "Yeah, and he didn't even give you a reason!" Nishinoya replied, clenching his fists in the process. "You know what? Come with us. We're going to have a talk with this prick." Tanaka declared. With that, the two older boys stood up and each grabbed one of Yama's hands.

Yama had told them that Tsukki was most likely still in the locker room. Once they arrived outside of it, Nishinoya looked up at Yama, who was still sniffling and rubbing his eyes trying his best to stop the tears that wouldn't seem to quit, and said, "You wait outside of the door and listen in. We're going to find out exactly why he said no to such a great guy like you." Yama nervously nodded and leaned against the wall as the two loudly bursted into the locker room.

The two boys found Tsukki standing alone and facing a locker with his forehead pressed against the cool metal. He had one hand pressing against the locker and the other by his side. His eyes were shut and he didn't seem to notice that they two second years had walked in on him. "Hey asshole, what the fuck is your problem, huh? Making Yama cry like that after he confessed to you." Tanaka shouted as he stepped closer to Tsukki. "And then you have the nerve to not even give him a reason! What is it, Tsukishima! Are you too good for him? Are you better than him? What is it!" Nishinoya yelled also stepping into Tsukki's personal bubble. The blond didn't raise his head and didn't respond till Tanaka was reaching for his shoulder with the intent on getting him to turn around. When he almost had a hold on him, the taller boy slapped his hand away and stepped forward towering over the two boys. Needless to say his face was terrifying and if looks could kill, the two would have been long dead by now. 

"You want to know why I said no? Huh? Do you!? Because I'll fucking tell you why!" Tsukki yelled while pushing them back till their backs hit a wall. "I'm better than Yamaguchi? I'm too good for him? Ha! You couldn't be more wrong! He deserves the world! He deserves the fucking universe! He deserves everything that is good and perfect in this world! You know what I deserve? Nothing! You think I don't know how much of a piece of shit I am? How I'm less than trash? You think I look in the mirror and see some hot shot who's better than everyone? No. I see a piece of shit staring right back at me! I fucking know what I am! How can I not when everywhere I go someone is always there to remind me that I'm an asshole! And when someone isn't there to say it, the voice in my head does. I fucking hate myself for it, yet I can't stop it. And you want to know why? Because I don't want anyone to get close to me, I don't want anyone wasting their time loving me. Because I don't deserve it. And I especially don't deserve Tadashi. And no matter how mean I am to him he just won't give up on me like everyone else does. Do you think I don't love him? No, I love him more than anyone on Earth. He is the only one who has stuck by my side for this long. I've loved him for years. And for years I've told myself to give it up because someone as beautiful as he is would never want someone as hideous as me. That's why I said no! Because I fucking love him so much that I would never let him waste his time with someone as terrible as I am. That's why! Are you happy? Is this what you wanted to hear so badly? Because there it is. There's the truth. That's why I said no." 

Tsukki was crying by the end of his rant and shaking as he stepped away from Tanaka and Nishinoya. They were speechless. They never thought that Tsukki had any emotions other than being mean. Tsukki didn’t bother wiping his tears as he grabbed his things and walked towards the door with every intention of running home as fast as he could. He was reaching for the door handle when Tanaka's arm blocked him. "Then why couldn't you tell him that yourself, you coward. Breaking his heart like that is pathetic." Tanaka said. Tsukki opened his mouth but no sound came out. He pushed Tanaka away and opened the door. As he walked out of the locker room he felt someone grab him by the wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "Would you two just leave me the fuck alone already?" He said, turning around and expecting to see the second years. But instead he saw Yama with puffy eyes, tear stained cheeks, and a runny nose. "Tsukki..." The freckled boy said quietly, looking at his feet. "You heard all of it, didn't you?" Tsukki said in a hushed tone, so quiet you wouldn't be able to hear it if you weren't paying attention. "Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to find out that way. Just, just let me go home. I don't want you to look at me like this. Can we just pretend that-" Tsukki was cut off mid sentence when he felt arms wrap around his neck and tears against his chest. "How can you say those things about yourself? How can you believe those lies? Tsukki, you're not any of those things." Yama whispered into his chest. "Yama I-" He was interrupted again when he felt a pair of lips against his own. Yama pulled back and grabbed Tsukki's face in his hands. "Don't ever think that those lies are true. You're wonderful, perfect, you're amazing in every way and I had no idea you felt that way about yourself. I never thought- I just- I don't know why you’d think that. I love you so much. I love you more than anyone and i'll always love you. Don't push me away like you do everyone else. Please, please let me in. Let me show you that you're worth love and affection. That you're worth all of the stars in the sky. That you're the one who has stuck by my side since day one. Stop denying yourself of the happiness you deserve." Tsukki began to cry again as Yama said such kind things to him. Tsukki dropped his bags and fell to the floor, dragging Yama down with him. The taller boy buried his face into Yama's chest, crying even more. "Yama I'm sorry. For everything. For every time I told you to shut up or made you feel bad about yourself, and I'm sorry I said no to you like that. I love you, I love you so much it hurts. I want to be with you more than anything. I want to give you everything I have to offer and make your dreams a reality. Please forgive me. I take back the no. It was a yes from the start. It's always been a yes. I'm so sorry." Tsukki said in what seemed like one breath. Yama lifted his face by the chin and looked at the boy straight in the eyes. He didn't say anything, all he did was lean his forehead on Tsukki's and gave him a kiss. "You already made my dream a reality." Yama said to him quietly.

Nishinoya and Tanaka watched the two first years from afar. They never thought that Tsukishima could actually be sweet. But they were happy that Yama was happy. They knew their job was done and began to walk home once again forgetting to grab their bags. "Oh well" Nishinoya said, "it's not like we were going to study anyway."

Once Tsukki and Yama had collected themselves enough to stand up they laced their fingers together and looked into each other's eyes. They couldn't help but giggle at how silly they looked. 

 

“You’re so cheesy, Yamaguchi.”

"Well you're an ugly crier, Tsukki."

"You're one to talk! Your nose is still running!"

"Hey, Tsukki?

"What?"

"I love you.”

“...i love you too…”

“What was that? I couldn't hear you.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!”

 

The two kissed again and began to walk home together.


End file.
